Uma Incrível Mutação
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Continuação de Um Incrível Amor. HP6 SPOILERS HP6 pelos olhos de uma estranha Tonks, graças à fusão da fantasia com a realidade.
1. Prólogo

**.:Uma Incrível Mutação:.**

(Continuação de "Um Incrível Amor")

**N/A** – Contém excertos da fic antecedente "Um Incrível Amor" )

**PRÒLOGO**

Tudo começou naquela noite em que sonhei com Remus Lupin, me salvando de um ataque noturno. Foi tão estranho… tão real…

Sempre gostei de escudar as minhas tristezas com mergulhos num mundo de fantasia, mas daquela vez as coisas pareciam estar tomando um caminho diferente, assustador. Era tudo real demais. Depois de escrever a minha primeira fanfic e de ter aquele sonho mirabolante, Lupin tinha atingido um patamar muito mais alto… alto demais para uma personagem de ficção. Não era apenas a minha personagem preferida; era alguém que mexia comigo de um modo tão estranho que, se eu não soubesse que ele era apenas fruto da imaginação de uma tal de Joanne Rowling, diria que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele! Que loucura, não?  
Estaria mesmo louca? Ou seria apenas uma crise de stress provocada pelas provas na faculdade?

Aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo antes. Fazia cerca de dois anos que eu costumava brincar que Harry Potter era tão bom feiticeiro que sempre mudava a minha vida quando eu lia os livros… mas não imaginava que fosse chegar a tanto!  
Na verdade, quando eu era criança, sonhava entrar nos livros que lia, como o Bastian de "História Sem Fim", o meu filme preferido, que me marcou como nenhum outro e me fez prometer a mim mesma jamais deixar de acreditar na existência de um mundo paralelo, o mundo da fantasia, dos nossos sonhos… um mundo que sumiria se nós deixássemos de sonhar.  
A fantasia sempre havia me salvado, desde menina. Filha única, eu imaginava irmãs ou amigas, para brincar e conversar comigo. Gostava de assistir novelas e me imaginar na pele de certas personagens, de representar sozinha, no quarto… e quando entrei em depressão, fui salva por uma mudança de vida, que passou por um curso de interpretação de dois anos, seguido de uma incursão pelo mundo do teatro, uma participação em televisão e outra em cinema.  
Eu me entregava de corpo e alma às personagens que interpretava; vivia-os como se fosse vida real e recebia rasgados elogios falando de grande talento e profissionalismo da minha parte. Aí, eu era realmente feliz. Aqueles mergulhos na fantasia eram melhores do que terapia para mim!  
Acontece que tudo tem um fim. Tudo que é bom dura pouco e eu não podia ficar esperando que mais um convite de trabalho com atriz caísse do céu. Voltei para a faculdade, num novo curso. Desse, eu gostava. Esqueci todo aquele mundo de fantasia… mas agora… agora ele era necessário de novo. Ele me chamava com a voz de Remus Lupin, querendo me absorver com mais força do que nunca.  
Não tinha outro jeito. Aquele mundo sempre fora a minha prisão e a minha salvação. Não podia mais fugir.  
E foi assim que abri os olhos para entender o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo: o meu amor por Remus e a minha imaginação eram tão fortes que haviam conseguido abrir um portal entre os dois mundos: o mundo real e o mundo da fantasia… E durante meses a fio, Remus e eu vivemos uma bela história de amor…

Mas nada é eterno e nós sabíamos que o portal se fecharia um dia. Foi por isso mesmo que Remus deixou se levar por esse amor, sem medos… Afinal, eu sempre estaria no meu mundo nas noites de lua cheia, por isso não poderia nunca me machucar, por isso ele poderia se dar ao luxo de viver um amor tão grande, ainda que efémero... Só não sabíamos que a separação seria tão cedo. Depois de tudo que vivemos juntos, a ideia de nos separarmos dentro de poucos dias dilacerava nossas almas. Era terrível. A nossa relação não era mais a mesma. Eu não conseguia mais olhar para ele… Até o momento que Dumbledore me chamou para uma conversa muito séria e definitiva.  
-O portal está se fechando. – Ele disse. - Falta muito pouco para ele se fechar de vez... e, anres que você me pergunte se há alguma solução, eu vou lhe responder: sim, há. Você pode, sim, ficar aqui e no seu mundo ao mesmo tempo.  
Dei um pulo na cadeira. O meu coração se encheu de alívio e começou a bater com mais rapidez ainda, na ânsia de descobrir o que poderia fazer para jamais me separar de Remus. Mas o velho bruxo prosseguiu:  
-Contudo, tem uma condição... e aviso já que não é fácil...  
-Qual? - Interrompi, com vivacidade. - Eu faço tudo, eu faço qualquer coisa, seja o que for!  
Ele fez um gesto com a mão, que me calou, e continuou:  
-A única forma de você ficar nesse mundo sem que ele desapareça, é voltar para o seu mundo e incorporar uma personagem dos livros da J. K. Rowling. Quando você voltar para cá, não será mais você, mas uma personagem. No seu mundo, é claro, você continua sendo você mesma. Você está disposta a isso?  
Não respondi logo. Poderia incorporar a Tonks, já tinha incorporado tantas personagens de ficção... Dessa vez, só teria que levar essa loucura um pouco mais adiante... E ela era a única que tinha uma idade próxima da minha, por isso não seria muito difícil... Mas... e se Lupin nunca olhasse para ela como mulher? Bom, pelo menos seríamos amigos... e o mundo dele não desapareceria.  
-Boa escolha. - Aplaudiu Dumbledore, piscando o olho, com um largo sorriso. - O seu nome é o segundo nome dela, as idades são parecidas e ambas têm o mesmo jeitinho trapalhão, de viver derrubando coisas e chocando com outras.  
Claro! Nymphadora Mary Tonks! Ela tinha me dito que era esse seu nome completo. Eu nem precisaria mudar muito o meu nick.  
Aquela foi a minha última visita ao mundo mágico. Quando me despedi de Tonks, pedi-lhe que cuidasse de Lupin por mim. Afinal de contas, assim que eu passasse para o meu mundo, ela não seria mais ela. Seria eu. A partir de então, no mundo mágico de Harry Potter, eu seria Tonks, eu viveria nela, por um truque mágico que apenas Dumbledore sabia explicar direito. Ah, o que seria do mundo mágico sem Dumbledore?  
Foi difícil tomar aquela resolução: deixar de ser eu mesma no mundo da fantasia e passar a ser Tonks. Mesmo sem saber se alguma vez haveria alguma coisa entre ela e Lupin (mas acabando por torcer por isso, já que agora ela era eu), mesmo que nada acontecesse entre eles (ou melhor, entre nós), seríamos amigos.  
O meu amor foi mais forte do que tudo, inclusive do que o meu ciúme, e agora estou relendo "A Ordem da Fênix" e quando leio, viajo para o mundo mágico de novo, na pele de Nymphadora Mary, a Tonks.


	2. Entrando no Livro 6

**Entrando no Livro 6…**

Quando peguei no livro 6, no meio da multidão da livraria, à meia-noite do livro 16 de Julho de 2005, a sensação que me invadiu foi muito mais estranha do que eu poderia imaginar: senti o livro tremer nas minhas mãos… ou seriam as minhas mãos que estariam tremendo por ter agarrado um livro que eu tinha medo de ler? Inspirei fundo, segurando o livro com todas as minhas forças e saí do meio da multidão de gente querendo pegar um livro, de câmeras de televisão e de flashes de fotógrafos ávidos por uma imagem para colocar nas páginas dos jornais e revistas.

Sai dali sem nem olhar para os lados. O meu coração batia a mil por hora… e foi então que abri o livro no final. Eu não queria acreditar no que estava lendo. Era ruim demais! A J. K. Rowling não faria isso com a gente… ou faria? As lágrimas encheram os meus olhos, mas eu não podia dar parte de fraca. Não pude evitar uns comentários chocados, mas contive-me o máximo que eu pude. Hoje, acho que alguém no mundo mágico – provavelmente Dumbledore – me lançou um _obliviate_, para eu esquecer o que tinha lido enquanto estivesse lá.

Quando cheguei em casa, o livro voltou a tremer nas minhas mãos… e eu tive certeza que era o próprio livro que estava tremendo, sim. Assim que abri a primeira página, fui sugada para dentro daquelas páginas com cheiro de livro novo. Me senti "Alice no País das Maravilhas", ao cair por um túnel invisível. Tentei gritar, mas não saiu qualquer som. Andar de montanha-russa, comparado com aquilo, era como andar de bicicleta: uma coisa simpática e meiga.

Caí no escritório de Dumbledore, com um tombo que machucou as minhas costas. Olhei em volta, meio perdida… E lá estava ele, com a sua longa barba prateada, parecendo um Papai Noel, principalmente pelo sorrisinho de satisfação que bailava em seus lábios.

- Mary! – Exclamou ele, pegando a minha mão e ajudando-me a me levantar. – Você sempre veio!

Sorri, sem jeito, e só consegui murmurar:

- Sim, Diretor…

Só então lembrei que eu não era mais eu. Era… Seria? Teria mudado mesmo? Dumbledore soube o que eu estava pensando. Imediatamente, me apontou um enorme espelho, que conjurou com uma varinha, e disse, sem perder o sorriso:

- Veja você mesma.

Mesmo tendo certeza quase absoluta que aquilo ia acontecer, foi um choque para mim me olhar no espelho e não me ver… ou melhor, ver uma pessoa totalmene diferente da imagem que costumo ter. Ergui uma mão… e o reflexo no espelho ergueu-a também, na frente da minha. Ergui a outra e o reflexo fez o mesmo. Olhei as minhas roupas… Não havia dúvida: eu era Nymphadora Tonks… mas uma Tonks meio diferente daquela que eu havia conhecido: o cabelo colorido havia sumido e dado lugar a um cabelo curto, sim, mas bem fino com um ar bem menos punk e, acima de tudo, sem cor chamativa: estava castanho… e aquele cabelo castanho, curto e fino, me lembrou demais uma garota que fez teatro comigo e que dizia que tinha cabelo de rato. Soltei uma pequena gargalhada ao me lembrar dela e presumi logo desde então que teria que me esforçar para por em prática os "meus" poderes de metamoformaga; foi então que reparei, pelo reflexo do espelho, que Dumbledore me estendia alguma coisa. Virei-me para ele: era uma capa bruxa e uma varinha de condão.

- A capa e a varinha de Tonks… - Ao ver o meu ar interrogativo, ele continuou – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você vai saber como usar a varinha. Mas não esqueça: quanto menos gente souber quem você é, melhor. Agora, vá.

Olhei-o, confusa.

- V… vou? – Gaguejei – Vou para onde?

- Para a Toca. – Ele replicou. - É lá que está todo mundo.

- E… e vou como? – Inquiri.

Dumbledore não respondeu. Limitou-se a jogar um pozinho na lareira e o lume, que crepitava alegremente, como se estivesse me saudando, assumiu um tom verde-esmeralda, que me fez ter certeza do que iria acontecer: eu iria viajar pela rede de Flú.

- Bom… - Começou Dumbledore, piscando para mim. – Acho que você sabe o que fazer.

Anuí com a cabeça, sem conseguir articular uma única palavra e, a medo, coloquei uma perna na lareira. Tenho pirofobia – um medo enorme de fogo -, o que, como é óbvio, não tornou as coisas mais fáceis, mas eu tinha chegado até ali e não ia voltar atrás. Queria estar com Lupin, vê-lo de novo… mesmo que ele não soubesse quem eu era de verdade. Dumbledore não me proibira de contar para ninguém, mas me pediu discrição… Mas com certeza isso não incluiria Lupin. Afinal, era por ele que eu estava ali, disposta a viver uma vida que não era a minha, num mundo que não era o meu, ainda por cima um mundo em plena guerra.

Senti o calor do fogo verde me invadir, enquanto passei a outra perna e o corpo inteiro para dentro da lareira. Lembrando intensamente de Harry no livro 2, fiz questão de mastigar bem as sílabas, ao dizer: "A To-ca".


	3. Nem Tudo Que Parece É

**Nem Tudo Que Parece É…**

Decididamente, não aconselho ninguém a viajar de pó de Flu. Caí pela lareira do número doze do largo Grimmauld direto no chão com um estrondo monumental e todinha coberta de cinzas… e, como se isso já não fosse suficientemente ruim, a primeira coisa que vi quando ergui a cabeça foi o Remus, me olhando de olhos muito abertos.

Tentei sorrir ou falar, mas não era fácil, com a boca cheia de cinzas. Foi então que ele estendeu a mão, ajudando-me a me levantar. Com um ligeiro sorriso, me olhou nos olhos e comentou:

- Não vai ser difícil para ninguém acreditar que você é a Tonks. É tão atrapalhada como ela.

Aí então é que eu me engasguei de vez com o punhado de cinzas que ainda estava na minha boca. Cuspindo, sem conseguir imaginar uma situação menos romântica, perguntei, pasma:

- Como… como é que você sabe que eu…

Mas ele me interrompeu:

- Como é que eu sei que você não é a Tonks?

Anui com a cabeça, enquanto sacudia as cinzas do cabelo e das roupas. Então, ele continuou, embora perdendo o sorriso:

- Eu reconheceria você de qualquer forma. O seu olhar é inconfundível.

Fiquei olhando para ele durante uns segundos e depois me joguei nos braços dele, exclamando, com a voz embargada de emoção:

- Oh, Remus! Tinha tanta saudade de você! Agora, nós podemos ficar juntos, sempre!

A felicidade que me invadiu naquele momento foi tão grande, tão mágica, que a sensação que eu tive foi que o chão se esvaía debaixo dos meus pés e eu flutuava nos braços daquele homem que povoava todos os meus sonhos. Essa felicidade foi tão grande e intensa quanto a decepção que tive em seguida, quando Remus me agarrou pelos braços, me afastou e disse, abanando a cabeça:

- Não. Não podemos.

Foi como se o meu coração caísse até o chão.

- Q… quê? – Gaguejei, incrédula.

Remus respirou fundo antes de cuspir tudo que tinha para dizer, como se estivesse engasgado há muito tempo:

- Dumbledore me disse que talvez você cometesse essa loucura de encarnar a Tonks, mas eu nunca pensei que você tivesse coragem. Não, Mary, já chega, você vai voltar para casa e é agora!

Ergui uma sobrancelha, sem conseguir acreditar no que eu estava escutando:

- Eu pensei que você fosse gostar! – Disse, em voz sumida, cujo volume foi crescendo à medida que eu ia falando. – Eu fiz isso porque foi a única forma de ficar junto de você para sempre. Eu fiz o que fiz por amor e você tem coragem de me dizer que foi loucura e que eu tenho mais é que ir embora de vez?

- Mary… - Começou ele, tentando manter a calma, em contraste com o meu nervosismo latente. – Esse não é o seu mundo, esse não é o seu corpo, essa não a sua história. Ninguém consegue viver assim…

- Eu consigo! – Quase gritei, com lágrimas teimosas invadindo os meus olhos. – Por você, eu consigo! Com você, eu consigo!

Mas Remus continuou:

- O nosso mundo está em guerra, Mary! A Tonks é uma Auror! Por Merlim, você tem ideia do que significa você viver como uma Auror, sem o menor treinamento?

Baixei os olhos. Isso não tinha me ocorrido ainda. Mas uma coisa me ocorria, sim, por isso repliquei:

- Dumbledore não deixaria que eu corresse perigo assim. Com certeza, ele vai arrumar uma forma de eu aprender todos os feitiços necessários… e você pode me ajudar.

Ele suspirou e falou outra vez:

- Poder, posso. Mas não quero.

- Mas porquê? – Guinchei, com uma voz que não parecia a minha. Só então me lembrei que realmente não era a minha voz; era a de Tonks.

- Porque eu não quero que você corra perigo! – Nesse momento, Remus perdeu a calma e me olhou nos olhos, com um olhar brilhante, os olhos rasos de água, que ele lutava para que não rolasse pelas suas faces pálidas. – Esse não é o seu mundo, você não está preparada para viver aqui; e mesmo que estivesse, eu não ia querer que você ficasse por aí, à mercê de Voldemort e dos Comensais. Por favor, Mary, vá embora. Eu não ia suportar a ideia de que você estaria correndo perigo de vida só por me amar tanto. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, eu não ia me perdoar nunca. Eu posso conviver com muita coisa: com a licantropia, com o preconceito, com a pobreza, com a solidão… Mas jamais poderia conviver com a ideia de que o amor da minha vida morreu por minha causa.

Remus me soltou e se voltou de costas para mim, com os olhos baixos, fitando o chão. Senti um aperto no coração e não consegui mais conter as lágrimas. Então, era isso. Ele não me queria perto dele… por amor. Cheguei perto dele e o abracei por trás das costas, enlaçando a cintura dele e murmurando:

- Então me ajuda… Me ensina a lutar. Me ensina a ser uma boa Auror. Me ensina a me defender. Eu prometo que serei uma boa aluna e não vou deixar que Comensal nenhum me machuque.

- Mary… - Ele começou, voltando a olhar para mim, mas eu o interrompi, pedindo:

- Por favor, Remus… Se você me ama, não me deixe. Eu não ia suportar viver longe de você. Se você e ajudar, eu posso me defender contra os Comensais; mas se você me obrigar a não te ver mais, aí, sim, eu morro.

Ele olhou o teto, como se procurasse uma ajuda, e ficou assim por uns momentos. Como a ajuda não veio, respirou fundo e replicou:

- Muito bem. Quer ficar, fique. Eu vou te ajudar, porque eu não quero me sentir responsável pela sua… morte… ou ferimento, ou seja o que for. Mas… - Acrescentou, ao ver o sorriso que começava a se formar nos meus olhos. – Não alimente esperanças em relação a mim. Você sabe que eu nunca vou poder me casar nem com você nem com ninguém.

Voltou a baixar os olhos, enquanto eu, totalmente desorientada, gaguejei:

- P… porquê?

- Ora, Mary! – Ele exclamou, me olhando de novo. – Eu já tinha te dito que o nosso amor só era possível porque estávamos em mundos diferentes. Essa foi a única razão pela qual eu me permiti abrir o meu coração, você sabe disso!

Rolei os olhos, impaciente, e inquiri:

- De novo aquela história de que não me quer do seu lado nas noites de lua cheia? Remus, a gente já discutiu esse assunto um monte de vezes, eu…

Ele me interrompeu de novo:

- Eu não iria me perdoar se te atacasse ou te ferisse sem querer. – Falou, com voz firme. – Além do mais, você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para bancar um casamento.

- E eu não sou uma Auror! – Perguntei, com a impaciência e o desespero dilacerando as minhas entranhas. – Os Aurores não recebem salário?

- Você não espera que eu queira viver às suas custas, espera? – Perguntou Remus, calmamente.

- Porque não? – Inquiri.

Por um momento, julguei ver um leve sorriso bailando nos lábios dele, mas logo depois ele continuou:

- Eu jamais faria isso. Mary, porque você não procura um homem da sua idade, no seu mundo? Vai ser muito mais fácil.

- Fácil! – Gritei, perdendo a compostura por completo. – Se fosse fácil, eu não estaria aqui! Não tem ninguém no meu mundo que me faça sonhar como você faz, ninguém que faça o meu coração bater como bate quando eu estou com você, ninguém que me olhe com esse olhar que parece que me despe! Ninguém! E você nunca se preocupou com essa história de idade antes.

Ele fingiu não ter me escutado. Limitou-se a dizer, em tom vago, que pretendia exprimir firmeza mas tudo o que conseguia exprimir era uma profunda tristeza:

- Se quiser ficar, fique e eu te ajudo com os feitiços. Mas não espere demais. Amigos. É só isso que seremos.

Virou as costas e saiu da sala, sem conseguir disfarçar a infelicidade que o tinha invadido.

Só então vi o rosto roliço de Molly Weasley, que me olhava com ar triste e acabou dizendo:

- Eu escutei vozes exaltadas… Desculpe, Tonks, eu não pude deixar de ouvir o final da conversa. Você e o Remus… Eu não fazia ideia. Venha cá, querida!

Ela abriu os braços e eu me deixei cair neles, que se apertaram em meu redor num abraço cheio de ternura maternal. No colo de Molly, desabei, soluçando, perdendo totalmente as forças que me restavam.


	4. Outro Mundo, Outro Corpo, Outra Vida

**Outro Mundo, Outro Corpo, Outra Vida**

Não seria preciso ser a Trelawney para profetizar como seriam os meus primeiros tempos naquele mundo mágico que não era o meu, com um corpo que não era o meu, vivendo uma vida que não era a minha. Remus estava certo, como sempre: tudo aquilo era demais para mim; outro mundo, outra língua, outra cultura, outra imagem, outra vida… e a guerra! Uma guerra ignóbil por motivos que eu não entendia. Sede de poder? Vontade de "purificar" a raça? Sem dúvida, a comparação entre Voldemort e Hitler nunca me parecera tão perfeita como agora, ao viver no meio de todo aquele clima de tensão.

Se pelo menos Remus parasse com aquela ideia absurda de que a única coisa que poderia existir entre nós dois era apenas amizade… Mas não. Eu ia ter que me conformar com a ideia e me contentar em sermos somente bons amigos… Mas sem perder a esperança. Afinal de contas, ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã, não é?

Na verdade, a presença de Remus conseguiu tornar suportável a minha presença ali… apesar do sentimento terrível de estar perto dele e não poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, amá-lo, falar de todo meu amor… Sempre que eu tentava, ele me respondia com evasivas. Quando eu pegava mais pesado, a resposta era a mesma que ele tinha me dado no dia que eu cheguei no mundo dele: "Sou velho demais para você, pobre demais, perigoso demais"! Que coisa, parece mocinho de novela mexicana, credo! Cada vez que ele me falava essas coisas, eu ficava irritada; mais do que isso, ficava deprimida. Eu estava ali por causa dele, para ficar perto dele e ele sabia disso, mas me rejeitava… Mas eu tinha decidido: mesmo que ele jamais voltasse a me olhar como mulher, pelo menos eu estaria do lado dele… como amiga… e como aluna. Sim, Remus se transformara de novo em professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, só que a sua única aluna era eu, que precisava urgentemente aprender a me defender, para poder encarnar devidamente a auror Tonks.

Essas aulas eram os únicos momentos minimamente felizes daquela fase louca e depressiva que eu estava vivendo. Muitas vezes quis desistir, baixar os braços e me conformar que jamais conseguiria viver na pele de Tonks, mas quando chegava a hora das minhas aulas particulares com o meu Professor Lupin, as coisas mudavam.

Ele sempre se comportava da forma mais profissional possível, cuidadoso e preocupado, mas sempre com o cuidado de não ser mal interpretado, de não me dar esperanças de… de algo mais. Eu, por meu turno, não me dei por achada. Sou muito orgulhosa e não ia me rebaixar de jeito nenhum, por maior que fosse o meu amor por ele. Se era uma relação profissional que ele queria, era uma relação profissional que ele teria... e eu me esforcei demais para mostrar para Remus que merecia estar ali e para não decepcionar a confiança que Dumbledore havia depositado em mim.

Dumbledore se tornou um pilar imprescindível na minha vida, apesar das poucas vezes que eu o via. No meio daquela guerra toda, descobriu-se que Voldemort provavelmente havia dividido a sua alma em sete pedaços, cada um incluso num objeto diferente a que se chama Horcruxes, numa arte de magia negra terrível: para cada Horcruxes ser criado é preciso matar um ser-humano antes. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha quando Dumbledore me falou dessa história com uma calma espantosa por trás dos óculos de meia lua… Mas a calma dele me transmitia calma, também, me dava paz. Eu me sentia segura quando estava do lado dele, como se Dumbledore fosse o avô amigo e sábio que eu nunca tive.

Graças à força e confiança dele, eu fiz progressos espantosos nas minhas aulas particulares de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas. O próprio Remus confessou que jamais imaginaria que eu fosse capaz de evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo. A minha força de vontade era maior do que tudo e eu investira todas as minhas energias naquelas aulas.

A única coisa errada comigo era o fato de eu não conseguir usar os poderes de metamorfomaga. Não havia ninguém que pudesse me ensinar. Queria tanto poder mudar a cor do cabelo… ser de novo loura ou ruiva, ter cabelo comprido ou ondulado… Estava cansada daquele cabelo curto e castanho. Logo eu, que sempre detestara me ver de cabelo curto! Acabei me conformando. A verdade é que, no fundo, nunca me esforcei muito. Queria mudar de vez em quando, sim, me dava aquele frenesi que me deixava louca para testar os meus poderes. De que servia ser metamoformaga se todo mundo sempre me via igual? Sempre de cabelo curto e cor de rato. Depois de algum tempo, porém, isso deixou de constituir um problema por mim; tinha coisas bem mais importantes para pensar… como as aulas de DCAT, a Ordem da Fénix, o trabalho de auror e a guerra.

Aprender a conjurar um Patrono (da mesma forma que Harry aprendera) não foi exatamente matéria fácil. Bem mais difícil ainda se revelou pelo fato de eu não conseguir pensar em nenhuma memória feliz, principalmente com o bicho-papão transformado em todos os meus entes queridos – o próprio Lupin incluído - mortos na minha frente. Eu tinha que conseguir! Não só para me defender dos Dementadores, mas também porque o jeito dos membros da Ordem se comunicarem uns com os outros era conjurando um patrono.

Era difícil, muito difícil. Até que, ao terceiro dia de tentativas, quando já achava que jamais seria capaz de conjurar um patrono, pensei nos momentos mais lindos e românticos que passei com Remus e gritei do fundo dos meus pulmões:

- Expecto patrono!

Num ápice, uma nuvem de prata saiu da minha varinha em direção ao bicho-papão, tomando uma forma que me fez corar violentamente – senti as minhas faces em fogo - e deixou o próprio Lupin sem jeito: grande e com quatro patas… um lobo perfeito!

Remus olhou o chão, atrapalhado e só conseguiu murmurar:

- Acho que conseguimos.

Não pude deixar de sorrir perante aquele Remus sem graça, mas foi então que me lembrei de algo. Assustada, levei uma mão à boca e depois falei:

- Remus… eu… presumo que o patrono da Tonks não fosse um lobo…

Ele me olhou, confuso. Só então parecia ter se lembrado que o patrono é único para cada pessoa.

- Não… - Gaguejou. – Não era…

- Então! – Exclamei, aflita. – Se o patrono de cada um é pessoal e intransmissível e serve para identificar a pessoa, como é que alguém vai acreditar que eu sou a Tonks se o meu patrono é diferente do dela?

- Calma. – Pediu Remus, erguendo uma mão e pensando rapidamente. – Um patrono pode mudar… mas é em casos muito raros…

- Que casos? – Inquiri, inquieta.

- Um choque emocional, por exemplo.

Suspirei e só então comentei:

- Isso ninguém duvida que eu tenha tido. Basta olhar o jeito que eu ando nos últimos dias. A Tonks nunca foi tão pouco alegre, aposto.

Lupin parecia não me escutar. Imerso em seus pensamentos, eu o escutei murmurar:

- Sirius…

- Quê? – Indaguei. O que teria Sirius a ver com um patrono mudado?

Ele me olhou e disse com voz firme:

- O Sirius se foi graças a Bellatrix. A Tonks estava lutando com a Bellatrix antes do Sirius e ela me disse que se sentia meio culpada de não ter acabado com a tia antes que ela fizesse o Sirius cair por aquele véu.

Uma vaga de esperança me invadiu. Eu entendia o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas, ainda assim, quis confirmar:

- Você está querendo dizer que eu posso alegar isso…

- …como motivo do choque emocional. – Ele continuou. – Sim. Ela não estava muito bem, mesmo antes de você aparecer.

Suspirei, mais aliviada. Começava a me sentir preparada para enfrentar a guerra e mostrar para todo mundo que merecia a oportunidade que havia sido me dada.

E foi então que, no dia seguinte, eu percebi que Dumbledore também acreditava que eu estava pronta. Ele me chamou de novo no seu escritório e disse, naquela voz calma e impassível:

- A sua hora chegou. Amanhã você começa o seu verdadeiro trabalho de auror. Você não vai mais ter que ir ao Ministério à toa. Artur Weasley me disse que estão recrutando aurores para patrulhar Hogsmeade. Eu sugeri você.


	5. Aviso

**AVISO**

Acho que devo uma explicação a quem está lendo essa história, portanto aqui vai:

-Quero deixar bem claro que eu não desisti de atualizar essa história nem a abandonei. Simplesmente, no momento, por falta de imaginação e por motivos profissionais e pessoais, é totalmente impossível continuá-la.

- Quero pedir perdão a todos aqueles que vêm acompanhando essa fic e prometer que, assim que eu tiver tempo, irei atualizá-la, sim… Afinal, agora é a parte mais fácil, aquela que já está escrita no livro. Só preciso colocar o ponto de vista da Tonks e pouco mais… e claro, reescrever o finalzinho, explicar o que aconteceu depois da célebre cena de "novela mexicana" na ala hospitalar (tenho que confessar que odiei a cena… na verdade, odiei o livro quase todo, mas enfim, isso agora não vem ao caso.)

Depois dessa, provavelmente só escreverei histórias passadas no tempo dos Marotos (aliás, estou tentando fazer uma fic conjunta nesses moldes, mas não está fácil, porque parece que só eu escrevo e no momento não está dando.) Espero que gostem delas e, mais uma vez, que me perdoem o sumiço, mas aqui fica a promessa, que soa mais a ameaça (rs):

-Eu voltarei!

Beijão para todos e até o meu regresso.


End file.
